RayNeela Enemies from the past!
by HP-ox
Summary: What happens when enemies from the past try hurting you in the worst way possible? this is my first fanfic!
1. Ray and Neela : Enemies from the past

**This is my first fanfiction.. so be nice...lol!**

* * *

**(Neela and Ray have just started dating .. but Ray has enemies from the past.. just how far will they go to hurt him**

Neela had just gotten off work and she was in the lounge when she felt someone breathing on her neck... then someones arms went around her waste. Neela screamed and turned around to find that it was only Ray... then she gave him a little punch in the stomache, "Never do that to me again!" she said still sounding a little scared.. But releaved at the same time

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ray said then gave her a kiss. "So... dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at the apartment? Great!" He gave her a kiss then headed out.

Neela said to thin air, "Yea, sure..." and went home to get ready for her date.

Neela was in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She thought Ray didn't get off til 7, but he must've got off early. She ran too the door with only a towel on, "Just a second sweetie!"... she opened the door without looking out the peep hole.

She quickly tried to shut the door when she realized the man was Ray (it was a tall white male with brown hair and brown eyes) but he was too strong. Neela kept backing up... until she couldn't back up anymore she ran into the wall... the guy kept coming towards her.. Slowly grinning, and somehow Neela new what he was planning.

"Please!" she pleaded with him as he pushed her against the wall, "Please, No!" she said... but it was too late... the man had her on the floor, he ripped the towel off of her and Neela tried to block out the pain... but she couldn't, it was unbarable, then before leaving he whispered in her ear.. "tell Ray... next time it'll be worse!" then he was gone... and Neela just sat there sobbing... she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her... she felt dirty.. She felt ashamed.. She felt used! She sat there and sobbed until she heard the doorknob turn... then she screamed.

Ray came running in and he saw her there sobbing on the floor, he ran over too her... knelt down.. And reached for her but she flinched, and that was when he realized that there was blood on the floor.

"Neela, are you okay, what happened?" he reached for her again. Neela screamed and sobbed, and yelled, "Get away, leave me alone... Please..."then everything went black.

* * *

**So ... tell me what you think!.. there will be a new chapter soon if you like it!**


	2. whisper

**After Ray finds Neela this is what happens..  
Thanks for all the reviews.. they made me wanna keep writing!**

* * *

Ray looked Neela over and noticed that she had bruises all over her, and scratched and gashes. He put his coat around her and carried her to his car... then he sped the whole way to the ER, checking every two minutes to see if she had waken up. 

They finally arrived at the hospital and Ray took her out of the car and started running through the ambulance bay to the door when he heard her whisper something that made him stop flat in his footsteps. She had whispered, "tell Ray... next time it'll be worse!" and she kept repeating that... and Ray just stared at her while tears started to well up in his eyes. He finally got the strength to walk into the hospital.. When they walked in all eyes were on them.

Ray screamed, "Someone Help!", then he fell to his knees. Carter came running over and asked what had happened, and he saw that Ray had been crying... "I'm sorry!" he sad looking at Neela, "I'm sorry..." Carter took Neela from Ray and put her on a gurney and Susan and Abby rushed her to an empty room.

Carter just stood there staring at Ray, he had never seen this man show any emotion. Carter pulled Ray up by the arm and took him to an empty room.

"Ray... what the hell happened?" Carter asked sounding kinda mad.

"I walked in.. And she was sitting on the floor... with a towel wrapped around her.. She was crying, she was scared of me..." Ray said after he controlled his crying. "I didn't mean for her... I didn't want this to happen.. I'm so sorry!"

"Ray... what are you talking about.. You didn't do this." Carter said looking at him.

"It's my fault, if I would have left work early... if I wouldn't have run from New York when he needed me the most... if I would've told him where I was going...She wouldn't be..." Ray couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ray... do you know who did this?" Carter asked sincerely

Ray just stared at him for a few minutes... then he said, "My brother!"

* * *

**review it and tell me what you think... if it need improving or something!**


End file.
